The Mommy Blocker
by animefangirl92598
Summary: Kagome has a five year old daughter named Shiina. Ever since Kagome and Shiina's father split up Kagome has tried to date again but Shiina doesn't want her to be with anyone but her father. Will Shiina ever let Kagome date? Can anyone win her over?
1. Shiina

**The Mommy Blocker**

**So here's a new story I just thought of I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I may use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 1- Shiina**

**.!.Normal P.O.V.!.**

"So what did you think of Mr. Hojo?" Kagome asked her five year old daughter Shiina. She just picked her up from school and was on her way home.

"He's icky mommy!" Shiina said.

Kagome laughed at her daughter's choice of word. Kagome had a kid with her boyfriend of four years. But they broke up almost two years ago and still had an alright relationship. Shiina had long black hair and brown eyes just like her mom.

"Why was he icky?" Kagome asked.

"He tried to give you icky smelly stuff." Shiina said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Will you ever like any guy mommy might like?"

"Yes. I liked one."

"Oh, and who was that?"

"Daddy."

"Shiina we've been over this mommy doesn't want to be with daddy."

"But how come?"

"Well, were not compatible."

"What's combabbleable?"

"It's like…mommy is sunshine, daddy is a tsunami. Mommy is flowers, daddy is a desert."

"Is he really? Daddy don't look like a tsunami."

"Well I was exaggerating a bit. But what I mean is I'm lively and he's too boring and plain."

"Oh…"

**.!.Home.!.**

When Kagome got home she opened the front door and Shiina rushed in like she always did.

"Auntie Sango!" Shiina screamed.

"Hey Shiina how was school?" Sango asked.

Sango was Kagome's best friend and roommate. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. They lived in a three bedroom apartment with Kagome's and Sango's cats, Buyo and Kirara. Kirara was a cat demon.

"It was fun!" Shiina said.

"Sweetie go put your stuff in your room alright."

"Okay!" Shiina went to do what her mom asked.

"Are we dropping her off at Hiro's or is she coming with us?" Sango asked flopping on the couch.

"It depends if Hiro wants her to go then she can if not she comes with us." Kagome said flopping next to her.

"Does he even give any kind of shit about her?"

"I'm sure he does but prefers not to have her around so much. He thinks kids are a hassle which is one of the reasons why he isn't in her life."

"How did you ever fall for an ass like him?"

"He sweet at first but when he found out I was pregnant he just left."

"Well you'll meet a guy who'll love you and Shiina both."

"I doubt it she doesn't like it when I see other guys. All she wants is for Hiro and me to get back together. In fact she called Hojo icky."

"She called him icky?" Sango laughed.

"Yeah, she said he gave me icky smelly stuff."

"He did!" Shiina said coming out of her room and sat in the middle of her mom and auntie.

"That stuff was supposed to help with sickness." Kagome said.

"It was still nasty." Shiina said.

Kagome and Sango laughed and then Kagome's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"_Kagome, it's me I can't take Shiina today." _Hiro said.

Kagome sighed. "Why am I not surprised."

"_Look I'm sorry tell the squirt I'm sorry too but I am coming over there."_

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her. Why are you still coming?"

"_I want her to meet someone."_

"Not yet she isn't ready."

"_It has to be now."_

"Why?"

"_The wedding is in two months."_

"Why the he…heck is it so soon." Kagome was going to say hell but remembered Shiina was still next to her.

"_Because we're both ready and we wanted to do it as soon as possible."_

"It isn't a good idea but I can't stop you. See you in a while." Kagome hung up the phone.

"Is daddy coming to get me?" Shiina asked.

"He is coming but not to get you he wants you to meet someone." Kagome said.

"What already? Isn't it a bit too soon?" Sango asked understanding who he wanted Shiina to meet.

"That's what I just said but _it's _in two months." Kagome said.

"What? Why?" Sango asked.

"He said they wanted to do it sooner."

"That dumb f…freaker." Sango said covering for the word fucker.

Kagome and Sango we're helping Shiina with her homework when someone knocked on the door.

"Guess he's here." Sango said and went the door.

"Hello, Sango." Hiro said stepping in, with a woman.

"Hi." Sango said glaring at him and letting them both in.

"Daddy!" Shiina said and ran to him.

"Hey squirt." Hiro said and picked her up.

"Who is that?" Shiina asked addressing the lady next to her dad.

"This is Ruka, your future step mom." Hiro said putting Shiina down and taking Ruka's hand.

"My…step…mom?" Shiina choked.

"Yes." Hiro said.

"Shiina are you okay?" Kagome asked kneeling next to her.

Shiina didn't say anything she just walked away to her room.

"Are you happy? You hurt your daughter more than words can describe you heartless bastard." Sango said and went to try and comfort Shiina.

"She'll calm down." Hiro said.

"Do you even care? Did you not see the hurt in her eyes? How could you do this to her?" Kagome asked trying to keep calm.

"Look you may choose not to date because she doesn't want you to, but I have to." Hiro said.

Kagome pointed to the door.

"Whatever, I might get her next week." Hiro said as he and Ruka left.

Kagome locked the door and went into her daughter's room with Sango. Shiina was sitting on her bed and Sango was sitting next to her.

"Shi are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"No." Shiina said.

"It'll be alright hon your daddy is just stupid." Sango said.

"Sango don't tell her that." Kagome said.

"I wanted mommy and daddy to be together…"Shiina said.

"I know but remember what I said in the car." Kagome said.

"Yes…"Shiina said.

"I know what will take your mind off this." Sango said.

"What?" Shiina asked.

"A sundae and seeing mommy and auntie sing and dance to your favorite dance."

Shiina smiled a little.

"Do you want to come with us? Or go see Granny, Uncle Sota, and Gramps?" Kagome asked.

"I wanna go with you." Shiina said.

"Well let's go!" Sango said.

**.!.Café.!. **

Kagome and Sango worked in a well-known and popular café. They were waitresses but they also sang and dance with their other friends that worked there. Their serving uniform was a white polo shirt, black skirt and black flats. The guys had to wear black jeans and black shoes.

"Ayame, Rin, Miroku, Koga!" Sango called when they entered the café.

"Hey guys!" Ayame, a wolf demon girl greeted them when they walked in.

"Yo." Miroku said. He has a rep for his perverted ways.

"Hi." Rin said.

"Hey." Koga, a wolf demon guy said. He liked Kagome but Shiina thought he was a weirdo.

"Can you guys get dresses in the My Lullaby stuff?" Kagome asked.

"Is Shi-Shi sad?" Rin asked.

"Yes."

"I'll make the sundae." Ayame said.

"We'll get dressed." Koga said and he and Miroku went into the male dressing room.

"What happened?" Rin asked as she Kagome and Sango went into the female dressing room.

"Her dumbass daddy introduced her to her future step mom." Sango said.

"Why'd he do it so soon?" Rin asked.

"They're going to get married in two months." Kagome said.

"Isn't that too soon? He only proposed last month." Ayame asked walking in.

"I think so but apparently they think they're ready. How is she?"

"She looks like her entire day was completely ruined."

Kagome sighed. At least this would cheer her up a bit.

When they all finished dressing up they walked out when the music started. Shiina's favorite movie was The Lion King II and she really loved the part when Zira sung the song called My Lullaby. She thought it sounded pretty so Kagome and her friends did a dance and sung to it for her. They dressed up in lion costumes and Kagome played Zira, Sango did Vatani, Miroku did Nuka, Koga did Kovo and Rin and Ayame did the background lionesses.

When they finished Shiina had a big smile on her face.

"That was cool!" Shiina said hugging her mom's leg when they finished and changed.

"Thanks sweetie." Kagome smiled down at her.

Shiina squeezed her mom's leg again before she went to the back to play with the toys put there for her until her mom finished working.

They rest of the work day went by smoothly. Before Kagome knew it was closing time.

"Shiina it's time to go!" Kagome called.

Shiina walked out of the back with Rin.

"How come the sky is blue Auntie Rin?" Shiina asked.

"Because blue is a soothing color." Rin said giving her a non-complicated answer.

"Oh…"Shiina said.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Sango asked hopping on a bar stool. It was closing time and everyone was ready to leave.

"We wanted to go to the zoo." Miroku answered.

"The zoo!" Shiina asked.

"Yes the zoo and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us." Rin said.

"Can we mommy? Please!" Shiina begged.

"Of course we can go." Kagome said.

Shiina cheered and jumped around.

"She sure is energetic." Koga commented.

"It's the sundae." Ayame said.

"Well let's get her home, before she jumps through a wall." Sango said.

**.!.Home.!.**

Kagome put Shiina to sleep as soon as they got home then sat in the living room with Sango.

"Do you think Shiina is going to stop asking for you and Hiro to be together?" Sango asked.

"No, she is completely determined to see us together again." Kagome sighed.

"But now that she knows he's getting married she'll quit wanting that."

"I doubt it."

"Even so I think you should start dating again."

"Why?"

"You can't be single forever."

"But Shiina…"

"Kagome maybe if you find the right guy Shiina will like him."

"I don't know…"

"You have to try."

"If I do then you have to give Miro a chance."

"Hell no!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry but, I am not dating that lecher."

"Yet…"

Sango hit Kagome with a couch pillow and went to bed. Kagome laughed and went to bed too.

**Not much of a chapter but it'll get better. Review please!**

**.!.ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS.!.**

**I'm doing a project on Edgar Allan Poe…did you know he was in the army?**

**.!.QUIZ.!.**

**Why did Shippo want to do the Wind Scar?**

**Can Sota go to the Feudal Era?**

**Where did the Sacred Jewel come from?**

**Does Sesshomaru have dog ears?**

**Who is the Wind Sorcerous?**

**Who is Hakudoshi?**

**.!.animefangirl92598.!.**


	2. Zoo Time!

**The Mommy Blocker**

**So I got a lot of reviews just for one chapter. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I my use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 2- Zoo Time!**

**.!.Normal P.O.V.!.**

"Just come with us man."

"I said no you know I have a lot of work to do."

Miroku was trying to convince his best friend Inuyasha to go to the zoo with him later on today. Inuyasha was a half demon with long silver hair, amber eyes, and he also had cute dog ears.

"I know you have work you aren't doing now. Just come." Miroku said.

"What's in it for me?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll have fun and you'll have fun and you'll also get to meet my very hot friend."

"Who is she?" Inuyasha was interested now.

"Her name is Kagome and she's single."

"Tell me more…."

"She has long raven hair and a nice body. But there is one thing…."

"What?"

"She has a kid."

"I thought you just said she was single."

"She is but she and this guy had a kid. They split up years ago."

"Well…that isn't that bad."

"But her daughter…."

"What is this, a family full of problems?"

"Her daughter has wants them to get back together."

"Why won't they?"

"Kagome doesn't want him plus he is getting married soon."

"That sucks for the kid then."

"Yeah I know so will you come?"

"I get to meet a hot chick? You know I'm in."

"Sweet…"

**.!.Zoo.!.**

"Mommy where is Uncle Miro?" Shiina asked.

"I don't know but if he doesn't hurry up we're leaving without him." Kagome said looking at her watch again. Kagome, Shiina, Sango, Rin, Ayame and Koga were already at the zoo waiting for Miroku.

"I'm here and I brought a guest."

"It's about…." Kagome didn't finish her sentence because she was memorized by who Miroku brought. His eyes were amazing.

"Hey long time no see Sango." The man said.

"Same to you how have you been?" Sango asked.

"Pretty good, oh hello I'm Inuyasha Takahashi and you?" Inuyasha asked addressing Kagome.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my daughter Shiina. Say hello Shi."

"Hi…" Shiina said shyly.

"Hey there wow you have pretty eyes." Inuyasha squatted down and smirked at her.

"Oh thank you I think you do too." Shiina smiled at him a bit.

"Really well that means the world to me coming from a cutie like you."

Shiina smiled at him bigger now. Kagome was surprised Shiina never smiled at guys.

"Are we going to go in or are you going to keep flirting with my daughter?"

Inuyasha stood up and smirked at Kagome.

"I think I can do both."

Kagome shook her head, smiled, picked up Shiina and walked to the entrance with Inuyasha right behind her.

Inuyasha honestly didn't think he would be interested in Kagome. But when he saw her he knew he had to get to know her better. And the way to do that is to get close to the kid too. He honestly thought he could get along with her in time.

"Let's split up in groups!" Miroku suggested.

"Split up in four or in groups of three and two?" Rin asked.

"I know what do you want to do Shi?" Kagome asked.

"Three and two!" Shiina said.

"We'll let's pull sticks." Ayame said pulling out Popsicle sticks with different colors on the tip.

"Why do you have those?" Koga asked.

Ayame shrugged. "You never know."

Everyone pulled a stick.

"I got red who's in my group?" Kagome asked.

"I am mommy!" Shiina cheered.

"I am too." Inuyasha said.

"I have blue." Sango said.

"As do I my dear." Miroku said.

"I've got green." Rin said.

"We do too." Ayame said speaking for Koga and herself.

"Alright so we walk around for a while and meet at the snack bar at…one?" Sango said.

"Sounds good." Kagome agreed and they all went off.

"Freaking pervert keep your hands to yourself!" Sango screamed.

"But my love I couldn't help myself." Miroku defended rubbing his sore cheek.

Kagome shook her head and grabbed Shiina's hand.

"What do you want to see first? Although I think I have a clue."

"Can we see lions?" Shiina asked.

"Of course we can. You want to see them?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Sure lions are cool." Inuyasha said.

"You like lions too Mr. Doggie?" Shiina asked as they walked to see the lions.

"Mr. Doggie?" Inuyasha asked laughing.

"I forgots your name."

"I'm Inuyasha but you can call me Inu."

"Ok Mr. Inu."

"No need to say Mr. just call me Inu."

"Sure. So you like lions too Inu?"

"Yes I do."

"Aren't you a dog demon?" Kagome asked speaking up since they started walking.

"Yes." Inuyasha said.

"Well don't dogs hate cats?"

Inuyasha glared at her a little. "Very funny."

Shiina watched as her mom giggled a bit at Inuyasha. She wasn't sure if he liked her mom or if was just being friendly. She wasn't going to give up on her mom and dad yet but she was going to give Inuyasha a chance…maybe.

"Here we are Shi look."

Shiina looked to where her mom pointed and saw a bunch of lions.

"Aw! Mommy cute little lion cubs!" Shiina said jumping up and down.

"Want a better view?" Inuyasha asked Shiina.

"Sure!"

"Spread your legs for me a bit."

Shiina did what she was told and felt herself being lifted up. When she looked down she saw the top of Inuyasha's head.

"Can you see better now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Much better Inu!" Shiina giggled.

Kagome smiled at the way Inuyasha was getting along with Shiina. After they saw the lions, elephants, monkeys, giraffes, koalas, and hippos they made their way to the snack bar.

"Did you have fun Shi-Shi?" Rin asked when they got their orders. Rin, Sango, and Kagome ordered chicken wraps, Inuyasha got a cheeseburger with fries, Miroku got a hamburger, and Ayame and Koga got peperoni pizza.

"Wots wove Wantie Win!" Shiina said eating her chicken nuggets.

"Sweetie, don't talk with your mouth full." Kagome said.

Shiina chewed her food and swallowed it. "Yes mommy."

"So we leaving after this or do we have more to see?" Sango asked.

"Shiina said she wanted to see some dolphins." Inuyasha said.

"Ooh I love dolphins!" Ayame said.

"Me too Auntie Aya!" Shiina said.

"Well then let's finish up here and go see those dolphins." Miroku said.

They finished their food and went to see the dolphins. On the way Inuyasha decided to start talking with Kagome and maybe flirt a bit.

"So…read any good books lately?" Inuyasha asked her and was happy to hear her laugh and wanted to hear it again.

"Yes I did actually it was called The Cheesy Things Guys Say." Kagome said.

"It wasn't as cheesy as that come back."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Watch it Kagome or else I might have to take your tongue from you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at her challenge. "Try me."

Kagome was just about to do it until she got interrupted.

"Hey you two quit flirting were here." Sango said.

"I was not flirting!" Kagome said.

"I was a bit." Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed and picked up Shiina.

"Someone is in a rush." Inuyasha said to himself out loud and followed her with everyone else.

"This is a Dolphin Show?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, apparently you can sit and watch the dolphins swim and dance around. And the front seat is called The Wet Zone where you can get splashed."

"Ooh can we sit there mommy? Please!" Shiina asked.

"Of course we can." Kagome smiled.

Kagome walked to and empty seat in The Wet Zone which was the first seat on the edge. Shiina was going to sit in her mother's lap but when she noticed Inuyasha going for the seat next to her mom she slid off her lap and into the empty seat. Then after that he was going to sit in the seat next to her but she got an idea.

"Auntie Sango, sit next to me!" Shiina said.

"Sure pumpkin." Sango said sitting down. Then Miroku sat next to Sango so Inuyasha was stuck in the last seat of the row away from Kagome. He couldn't help but get the feeling Shiina did that on purpose but she couldn't have. Could she? No she liked Inuyasha. Didn't she? Koga, Ayame, and Rin sat in the row behind them.

"Ladies and gentlemen let the show begin!" The announcer said.

The dolphins did lots of tricks and everyone got splashed a lot and soon it was time to go.

"Today was fun you guys." Ayame said when they got to the parking lot to say their goodbyes for now.

"Yes it was." Sango agreed with Shiina in her arms.

While the rest of the group was talking Inuyasha and Kagome were standing by her car and saying their own goodbyes.

"It was nice meeting you Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"You too, Kagome I hope I can see you and Shiina again soon." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and held out her hand. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow confused at what to do.

"Give me your cell silly." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha handed it to her and watch as she did something with it.

"My number is in there call me and we might be able to arrange something."

"I most definitely will."

Shiina couldn't take it anymore she tried to like him but she still had high hopes for her mother and father. It was time to make him go like all the rest. She slid down from her aunt's arm and walked to her mom.

"Where are you…oh." Sango said knowing where Shiina was going.

"So when can I-"

"Mommy can we go please?" I'm sleepy." Shiina said rubbing her eyes.

"Sure we can sweetie." Kagome said.

"See you soon Shiina." Inuyasha said kneeling down to her height. Instead of answering him her just nodded and got into her mom's car.

"Did I do something?" Inuyasha asked when she was in.

"Do she's just tired. I think she likes you a lot."

"I hope so."

Kagome smiled. "Well I've to go now. Sango!"

Sango looked over and nodded.

"See you later." Sango said to Inuyasha and climbed into the car.

"You too." Inuyasha said and waved.

As they pulled off Inuyasha noticed Shiina turn around and look at him. And if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes are better than most humans he wouldn't have seen what she mouthed.

_I don't like you anymore._

**So you guys seemed to like the story! That's awesome! Thanks for the reviews again.**

**.!.ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS.!.**

**I just saw The Host it was such a good movie. And I'm also getting into Soul Eater. I love Death the Kid, Soul, Black Star, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.**

**.!.QUIZ.!.**

**Where are Rin's parents?**

**What is Kohaku's weapon called?**

**What type of demon is Naraku?**

**Who was they first Band of Seven member defeated?**

**Which Thunder Brother has no hair?**

**Did Inuyasha's father have dog ears?**

**.!.animefangirl92598.!.**


	3. Getting on Shiina's Good Side Again

**The Mommy Blocker**

**Nothing much to say…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I may use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 3- Getting on Shiina's Good Side Again**

**.!.Normal P.O.V.!.**

Inuyasha was sitting in his office tapping a pencil on his chin.

"I don't get it…what did I do?" He asked himself.

He was trying to figure out why Shiina liked him then suddenly didn't. Wait a…it happened after he started paying Kagome more attention. She must have figured out that Inuyasha wanted to get closer to Kagome.

"Smart kid…"

So the thing to do now is find a way to make Shiina like him again. But also get Kagome too.

**.!.Kagome's House.!.**

Kagome was humming a song while cooking food for Sango, Shiina, and herself.

"Well, aren't we lively this morning?" Sango asked walking into the kitchen.

"No I'm just being my natural cheery self. Where is Shiina?" Kagome asked stirring the eggs up.

"She's brushing her teeth."

Kagome nodded and went back to cooking.

"How'd it go with Inuyasha?"

"I think it went well."

Shiina came out of the bathroom and yawned.

"Do you think he'll be the one for you and Shiina?" She heard her aunt ask.

"He just might be I think Shi liked him." Kagome said.

"And you?" Sango asked.

"Well…"

Shiina didn't know what to do at all. She did like him she did but...her dad.

"Well what? Did you like him?"

"He caught my interest."

"'Caught my interest?'" Sango repeated.

"That was the only thing I could say to describe it."

"He's a much better man than Hiro."

"I agree."

"I mean what kind of ass goes and get married, and he doesn't even want his kid?"

"It isn't that he doesn't want her he just thinks kids are a hassle."

"Inuyasha doesn't think that he has a nephew that's about Shi's age. He loves that boy so much."

"How do you know Inuyasha anyway?"

"Remember that one time I had to ride with Miroku to work?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well we made a quick stop to see one of his friends."

"Which was Inuyasha?"

"Correct my dear."

Shiina was still standing where she was before she forgot all about the wedding. And she just knew her dad wasn't going to stop getting married for her he hardly comes to see her. Then Shiina got an idea!

"Mommy, Auntie Sango!" Shiina called and ran into the kitchen with them.

"Yes Shi?" Kagome asked already done with cooking.

"I have an idea!" Shiina cheered.

"What is it?"

"Daddy is getting married to strawblubby right?"

"Strawblubby do you mean Ruka?" Sango asked.

"Yes, she had strawblubby blonde hair."

"Oh you mean straw_berry_ not strawblubby." Kagome said.

"I like blubby better…but since he is that means you two can't be together anymore right?"

"Yes it does."

"I don't like that but I know daddy doesn't make you happy and Inu does."

"Are you saying you want to give Inu a chance so I can be happy?"

"So we can be happy mommy."

Kagome smiled.

"But do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I do but I do have a commission."

"Do you mean condition?"

"Yes a condiction."

"That's close enough what is the condiction?" Kagome laughed.

"He has to make me and you like him more in one month and a week."

"And if he can't?"

"Then we have to look for someone else!"

"That sounds fair let's do it Shi." Kagome kneeled down and shook Shiina's hand.

"Oh man this should be interesting." Sango said.

"I have two more things mommy." Shiina said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Can I call Inu and say sorry?"

"Why do you need to say sorry?"

"I told him I didn't like him…"

"Why?"

"Because I stilled wanted you to be with daddy but now I don't so I need to say sorry."

"Alright, what is the second thing?"

"I'm hungry…."

"Yeah so am I all this talking is making my stomach talk too!" Sango said.

Kagome laughed again.

"When can we call Inu?" Shiina asked.

"We can call him the second we finish eating."

**.!.Inuyasha's Office.!.**

Inuyasha was on his break sitting in the employee lounge with Miroku who decided to drop by.

"Shiina is a tricky girl." Miroku told him after he finished explaining what happened.

"No kidding first she likes me then boom she doesn't." Inuyasha said.

"You'll just have to find a way to make her like you again."

"Like what?"

"Well not with money that's for sure."

"I know that dumbass."

"I'm just saying you always use your money in situations where you don't know what to do."

"I do not since when?"

"Remember that time in high school when you liked that girl but didn't know how to ask her out? You thought to instead of just using your mouth to ask you'd use your money to hire a man in a plane to write it in the sky, and that only creped her out."

"Name another time!"

"We went to the bowling alley last week and when we did we found out it was senior's night. But instead of leaving because you didn't know you brought the whole alley and made the senior's leave so we could bowl."

"Well I wanted to bowl..."

"Dude you don't need a bowling alley."

"Who cares I can bowl for free now."

Miroku shook his head. "The point is you can't use money to make her like you."

"Can I use it to take her places?"

"Sure just don't buy the place."

Inuyasha glared at him.

"How do you make your brothers son like you?" Miroku asked ignoring the glare.

"I do a lot of kid stuff with him."

"Then do the same with…"

Inuyasha phone started to ring.

"Who the hell is 567-9900?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud.

"That's Kagome's house phone." Miroku told him.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate to answer. "Yo, Inuyasha speaking."

Miroku made a gagging sound and Inuyasha punched his arm.

"Ouch…" Miroku pouted.

"_Hello Inu this is Shiina I'm sorry for saying I don't like you." _Shiina said.

"Why'd you say it?" Inuyasha asked.

"_Because I wanted my mommy and daddy together but my daddy is going to get married to strawblubby."_

"He's getting married to whom?"

"_Her dead beat daddy is marrying a chick with straw_berry_ blonde hair." _Sango said.

"_Don't call him that Sango! Even though it's true…"_ Kagome said.

"Am I on speaker or something?"

"_Yes, duh I thought that was obvious." _Sango said.

"Not really."

Miroku signaled for Inuyasha to do the same thing. He took the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker.

"_Anyway I have a condiction for you Inu!" _Shiina said.

"_She meant condition." _Kagome said before he could ask.

"What is the condition?" Inuyasha asked.

"_You have to make me and my mommy like you more in a month and a week."_

"What if I can't?"

"_Then we go and find someone who can."_

"It's a deal Shiina."

"_Great now I wonder if Miroku can make Sango like him more with in the same time…." _ Kagome said.

"_As if I would ever like that stupid lecher!" _ Sango said.

"Why won't you my love? I'm a good man especially for you." Miroku said.

"_Are we on speaker?" _ Sango asked.

"Yes, duh I thought that was obvious." Inuyasha said copying Sango's earlier words.

Then phone was hung up after that.

"A month and a week huh…" Inuyasha said.

"It's April now think you'll have enough time?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yeah I got this trust me."

"If you say so…I'm gonna get going I have to get ready for work." Miroku stood up.

"Who owns that café again?"

"Kaede I think that's why they named it Kaede's Café."

"Right…and why do you work there?"

"Nice tips, decent pay, plus looking at the girls in their uniform is an enjoyable sight."

"I'll have to pay a visit to the café sometime."

"Just come now."

"I have work that I need do."

"You're the boss; get someone else to do it."

"I'm one of the bosses but your right."

"Then let's go!"

Inuyasha got his secretary to take his calls and he and Miroku left in Miroku's car.

"What should I do to get Shiina to like me more?" Inuyasha asked.

"Take her to do things."

"Like what?"

"Things involving animal's man, only take her to the aquarium next time."

"Why does she like animals so much?"

"Who knows she just does."

After that the ride was quiet and they were at the café in a few minutes.

"Well look whose here, welcome Mr. Takahashi." Kaede said.

"It is my pleasure to be here." Inuyasha said.

"Kaede are the others here yet?" Miroku asked.

"Koga is here along with Ayame. Kagome, Sango, and Shiina just arrived."

"When?"

"About…just now." Sango said.

"Uncle Miro, Inu!" Shiina said.

"Hey there Ina how are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Why'd you call me Ina?"

"Because everyone else calls you Shi or Shi-Shi so I wanted my own nickname."

"But my Uncle Sota calls me Ina."

"Is he your actual uncle?"

"Yes."

"I don't think you're going to get a private nickname. There's already Shi, Shi-Shi, Ina, Nana, and angel." Kagome said.

"Then what can I call her?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"We need to get changed will you take Inuyasha to your both?" Sango asked Shiina.

"Sure thing!" Shiina took Inuyasha's hand and went to her private both.

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Koga got changed and started working. Rin came in a few minutes after and said hello to Shiina and Inuyasha then started working too.

"What can I get you both?" Kagome asked Inuyasha and Shiina.

"I want a hot chocolate please." Shiina said pretending her mom wasn't her mom.

"And you sir?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Coffee and a chance to go to the aquarium with you and your daughter." Inuyasha said.

"The aquarium really!" Shiina asked.

"You bet." Inuyasha said.

"I think we might be able to do that. I'll get your orders." And with that Kagome left.

Inuyasha couldn't help looking at her ass in the skirt.

'_Miroku was right…I'll be coming here more often.'_ Inuyasha thought.

**Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming for this story and for my other ones. I have two contests going with them and I'm still looking for a winner.**

**.!.ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS.!.**

**Soul Eater is the shit! I'm one episode 26 and I can't get enough! Oh yeah and like my Facebook page please! (Animefangirl92598)**

**.!.QUIZ.!.**

**Was Kaede old or young when Kikyo sealed Inuyasha?**

**Did Inuyasha ever try to attack Kagome?**

**Does Sesshomaru like his father?**

**Who were the Birds of Paradise's enemy?**

**When did Koga first meet Kagura?**

**Who is Hatchi?**

**.!.animefangirl92598.!.**


	4. Aquarium Time with Mommy, Inu and…Daddy?

**The Mommy Blocker**

**Welcome to another chapter of The Mommy Blocker! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I may use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 4- Aquarium Time with Mommy, Inu and…Daddy?**

**.!.Normal P.O.V.!.**

Kagome was taking with Shiina's teacher while she was waiting for her to get her things packed.

"Shiina is such an angel." Her teacher said.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled.

'_She usually doesn't say things like that…in fact she doesn't even like us because I'm not married."_

"She mentioned something about a Mr. Inu to the other children. She wouldn't have meant Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi would she?"

"Well…um…"

"Happy Friday mommy!" Shiina said running to Kagome.

"Happy Friday to you too." Kagome said.

"Can we see Mr. Inu today?"

"Maybe, ready to go?"

"Yes, see you on Monday." Shiina said to her teacher as Kagome got her hand and they left.

"What are we doing today mommy?" Shiina asked when they got outside.

"It's a surprise." Kagome said.

"Whose car is this?" Shiina asked when they stopped in front of a red car.

Then Inuyasha walked out of the car and smirked at Shiina.

"Inu!" Shiina said and hugged him.

"Hey Princess." Inuyasha said and picked her up.

"I'm a princess?"

"Yes, it's my new nickname for you and also the truth.

"Is mommy a queen?"

"Of course she is and I'm her king."

Kagome playfully rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Shiina asked.

"Well here's a hint we'll see fishes and dolphins and-"

"The aquarium!"

"That hint was too easy." Kagome said.

"Maybe so, are you both ready?"

"You bet cha!" Shiina said.

They got into Inuyasha's car and went off to the aquarium.

"What do you want to see at the aquarium Inu?" Shiina asked.

"I'd love to see some sting rays." Inuyasha said.

"And you mommy?"

"I want to see turtles."

Kagome's phone rang and she didn't even bother looking at the caller ID.

"This is Kagome." She answered.

"I think they know that." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome heard him and hit his arm.

"_Where are you at I'm picking up the kid."_

"Where are you?"

"_I'm outside your house and Sango is giving me death stares from the window."_

"Sounds like her…look sorry Hiro but Shiina is coming with me and a friend of mine."

"_But this is my day with her."_

"No actually your time was last week but you blew her off."

"_Fine what are you ladies doing shopping for dresses?"_

"It might be a little odd for my friend to get a dress."

"_Why does she not like them?"_

"I'm sure _he _doesn't."

"_It's a _he?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"_Who is he? In fact let me talk to Shiina."_

Kagome sighed and handed her phone to her.

"Who is it mommy?"

"It's daddy."

"Oh, hello daddy."

"Shiina's father?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yes, he wanted to take her today but since were already doing something he can't."

"_Hey there squirt you wanna spend some time with Ruka and me?" _Hiro asked.

"I'm sorry daddy I'm going to the aquarium with mommy and Inu." Shiina said.

"_Who is this 'Inu'?"_

"He's mommy's friend."

"_Does she like him?"_

"I don't know…mommy do you like Inu?"

Kagome gasped and looked back at Shiina.

"Why are you asking?" Kagome asked.

"Daddy asked."

"Let me see the phone please."

"Okay talk to you later daddy." Shiina handed the phone back to Kagome and continued playing with her doll.

"Why do you want to know if I like him?" Kagome asked.

"_You are taking Shiina on a date with him so I just assumed."_

"This isn't a date."

"_Then what is it?"_

"It's-"

Inuyasha took the phone from her and talked to Hiro himself.

"This isn't a date if it was Kagome and I would be alone. But on the second date if I even get the first one Princess would go."

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi and your Hiro correct?"

"_Inuyasha? What's a rich guy like you doing with a single mother and her daughter?"_

"What I'm doing is taking Kagome and Shiina somewhere fun."

"_Why are you trying to get something from Kagome?"_

"Like what?"

"_Think like a guy, what else do we want from a good looking girl?"_

"I'm not like that."

"_Oh please, your one of the richest men around and you're going after Kagome? What else could you want?"_

"If that was all I wanted Princess wouldn't be involved."

"_Are you calling my daughter princess?"_

"Yes is that a problem?"

"_You call her by her name don't give her a nickname."_

"Why not you call her squirt or kid. And then there's Shi, Shi-Shi, Ina, Nana, and angel so what's Princess to the list?"

"_I do not want you giving my child a nickname!"_

"What is your problem? Are you jealous that she wants to spend time with me instead of her father?"

"_How dare you!"_

"I'd love to talk some more but…" Then Inuyasha hung up and gave Kagome her phone.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked.

"Tell you later."

"Why?"

"Look mommy, were here!" Shiina said.

They went inside and got a map of the building.

"Where do we even start?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want to see Nemo!" Shiina said.

"Then Nemo it is."

When they found the clown fishes Shiina looked at them and Kagome pulled Inuyasha back.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked.

"He just wanted to know if I had any unpure intentions toward you." Inuyasha answered.

"Do you?"

"Like I told him if I did Princess wouldn't even be here."

"Why do you call her that?"

"It's my nickname for her and plus it's true. She's a little princess."

Kagome smiled at him.

"When will I get a date with you?"

"When Shiina likes you more."

"You need her permission to date me?"

"Yes."

"Alright then I'll get her permission."

"Wait wha-" But before she finished Inuyasha walked over to Shiina.

"Hey Princess are you having fun?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lots of fun, can we see turtles next?" Shiina asked.

"Yeah I bet your mommy would like that. Speaking of her do you think I could take her somewhere fun?"

"Like where?"

"Maybe to eat some dinner."

"Can I go?"

"You can go the next time I'll take you both…to my castle to play."

"Wow you live in a castle!"

"I sure do so does it sound like a plan?"

"Yes but you have to ask mommy first."

"You got it."

Inuyasha walked back to Kagome and smirked.

"So will you let me talk you out to dinner?" He asked.

"I guess." Kagome smiled.

"Mommy it's time to see turtles!" Shiina bounced over to them.

"Then after we can see sting rays right." Inuyasha asked.

"Yes!"

They went to see the turtles and the sting rays and were now going to get lunch before they went to see jellyfish. Kagome's phone rang again and this time she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Hiro.

"Yes?" She answered.

"_Give the phone to Shiina."_

She did and started talking with Inuyasha.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Squirt its daddy where are you?"_

"I'm at the aquarium."

"_Really I'm not too far from there. Mind if I drop by with Ruka?"_

"If you want to I don't think I mind."

"_Great be there soon where will you be?"_

"We're going to get lunch."

"_Later."_

"See you soon." Shiina gave the phone back to her mom.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked.

"He's coming here with strawblubby."

"Why?"

Shiina shrugged.

Kagome was laughing at Shiina because she put two French fries in mouth to look like Inuyasha.

"Look I'm like Inu now!" She giggled.

"No, you're missing the ears Princess." Inuyasha said.

"I thought I told you not to call her that."

Hiro was standing behind them with his arm around Ruka.

"Daddy!" Shiina jumped and hugged him.

**Yes I ended it here sorry but I need to keep you entertained right.**

**.!.ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS.!.**

**I'm watching Black Butler now and I gotta say it's so good.**

**So you ever get that UGH feeling when you're watching an anime and there's a person with the same voice with another person from a different anime and you can't remember who? Like for example Hikaru from Ouran Highschool Host Club has the same voice as Death the Kid from Soul Eater. I hate when I can't remember who the voice is or where they're from!**

**.!.QUIZ ANSWERS.!. (I notice I never give the answers anymore where's the fun is you don't know the answers to the last quiz?)**

**Kaede was young.**

**Yes, when they first met he did.**

**I believe its yes and no.**

**The Wolf Demon Tribe.**

**After he thought he killed Inuyasha.**

**Hatchi is Miroku's friend and servant.**

**.!.QUIZ.!.**

**Who is the Panther Tribe?**

**What did Inuyasha do when he saw a TV for the first time?**

**Who are Momiji and Boton?**

**How old is Inuyasha?**

**How old is Sesshomaru?**

**What side of Ayame's hair is her flower on?**

**.!.animefangirl92598.!.**


	5. The Higurashi's

**The Mommy Blocker**

**Hey I'm back from my long time disappearance! I'm so sorry for that by the way I promise I'll try to update sooner if I can.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any song I may use in any chapter.**

**Chapter 5- The Higurashi's **

**.!.Normal P.O.V.!.**

"So let me get this straight Hiro and that Ruka lady showed up at the fish house with you guys?" Kagome's eighteen year old brother Sota asked.

"Yes they did." Kagome answered sipping her tea.

"What happened?"

"Well…ah…"

**.!.Flashback.!.**

"_Do not call my kid princess!" Hiro shouted._

"_She doesn't mind." Inuyasha shrugged._

"_Who cares?"_

"_You need to relax."_

"_And you need to stay away from my kid!"_

"_What is your problem?"_

"_My problem is you!"_

"_Or maybe it's the fact that you don't like that a man other than you is involved in Kagome's and Shiina's lives."_

"_You are not involved in their lives you filthy half demon!"_

_Kagome sighed she looked at Ruka who was making goo goo eyes at Inuyasha. And then at Shiina who was looking at some fishes with a group of other kids listening to someone explain what type of fish they were looking at._

"_Oh my…enough!" Kagome said._

_Hiro and Inuyasha looked at her._

"_Hiro I don't see why you have a problem. You are engaged, you didn't want Shiina or me so what are you doing?"_

"_I…forget it. Hey squirt!" Hiro called._

_Shiina ran over to the group of adults. "Yes daddy?"_

"_You wanna go get ice cream with Ruka and me then go back to our house for the rest of the day?"_

"_Yes! Can I go mommy please!"_

_Kagome looked at her face then glared at Hiro._

"_Sure you can Shi…"_

"_Yay! Thank you!" Shiina hugged her mom then hugged Inuyasha which Hiro glared at._

_They left and Hiro sent Inuyasha a smirk over his shoulder while Ruka winked at him._

"_Does that idiot even notice how Ruka looks at you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha._

"_Jealous?" Inuyasha asked with a playful smile._

"_As if I just was just curious I mean they are engaged right? She should keep staring at other men."_

"_It's what he gets for wanting to marry a slut."_

"_What?"_

"_I used to go to some of the bad parts of town to see what I could do to make it better. I'd be out there from morning to night and at night I'd always see her and a group of other girls on the street and she'd always see me and give me smirks and winks as if I wanted her."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah remember when they first got here and she started giving me those looks?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That must be why."_

"_Because she remembers you from before?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you think Hiro knows about what she did?"_

"_If he doesn't that's his loss."_

**.!.Flashback End.!.**

Sota fell out of the chair he was sitting in because he was laughing so hard.

"What part of that was funny?" Kagome asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Maybe it was the part where you said Hiro is marrying a slut?"

Kagome looked up and smiled at her mother.

"Where is Shi mama?" She asked.

"She's taking a nap. I'm so happy Nana got your looks instead of his." Nisuki said sitting down with her children.

"I am too."

"What happened after he took Ina?" Sota asked after he calmed down and sat back down in his chair.

"Inuyasha took me home…"

"What are you leaving out Ka-go-me?"

"Well….uh…he…uh…"

"He uh what?" Nisuki asked.

"He…asked me to go to dinner with him next week on Friday…"

"And…." Sota and Nisuki asked.

"He kissed me on the cheek." Kagome was burning red.

"Aw how cute looks like I'm getting a new son-in-law!" Nisuki smiled.

"Mama we aren't even dating and yours saying things like that!" Kagome whined.

"You aren't dating yet." Sota said.

"I'm going to go check on Shi…"

Kagome got up from the table and went up the stairs to her old bedroom.

"So…I'm getting a bro-in-law right?"

"I hope so Kagome has been single long enough." Nisuki said.

**.!.Kagome's Room.!.**

Kagome walked into her room and looked on the bed and saw Shiina looking at a picture.

"I thought you were sleeping?" She asked sitting next to her.

"I was but I woke up again." Shiina said still looking at the picture.

"What is that?"

"A picture of us when I was small."

"Who are us?"

Shiina turned the picture to Kagome. It was a picture of Kagome, Hiro, and Shiina when she was one.

"Why are we together anymore mommy?"

"Because we...I thought you were over us getting together again?"

"I was but when I was with daddy and strawblubby I pictured you being there and not her."

"Shi I can't be with him anymore."

"Why?"

"Because for one he is going to get married soon."

'_To a girl who sits on corners at night…' _Kagome thought.

"I know that." Shiina said.

"And for two I don't want daddy anymore. He's…"

"He's what?"

"Icky!"

Kagome tickled Shiina making her drop the picture and burst into a fit of laughter.

"M-mommy stop I can't b-breathe!" Shiina laughed out.

Kagome stopped and smiled at Shiina.

"You want to come downstairs with me?"

"Yeah but, I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Does Inu really live in a castle?"

"I don't know."

"Can we find out? Oh wait no I can't." Shiina frowned.

"Why can't you?" Kagome raised a brow.

"Daddy said….no I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Daddy said not to."

"Well mommy said to tell her."

"But I'm not allowed to."

"Shiina Ai Higurashi…."

Shiina whined she hated when her mom used her full name.

"Daddy said that I can't see Inu anymore and if I do tell him to stop calling me Princess."

"And what did you say to him?"

"I said that I liked Inu and liked him calling me Princess. But then he said that he didn't care and that what he said goes and that I can't tell any of you this."

"Did he now?" Kagome raised he eyebrow.

Shiina nodded.

"Let's go make cookies with Uncle Sota and Granny."

"Where is Gramps at?"

"He went out to buy more stuff for the Shrine he'll be back later."

"Oh okay."

Kagome and Shiina went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Uncle So-ta!" Shiina sang and jumped on his lap.

"Hey Ina have a nice nap?"

"Yup, can we make cookies Granny?"

"What kind?"

"Chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies."

"How about we make this a challenge." Kagome smirked.

"How do we do that?" Sota asked.

"We get into teams one for chocolate chip and the other for peanut butter. Then we make the cookies and cut them into shapes, bake them and whoever's taste and look the best wins."

"I want to do that!" Shiina said.

"I do too, so who will be on my team?" Nisuki asked.

"I want to." Shiina got off of Sota's lap and stood next to Nisuki.

"Guess it's us then sis, which cookies are we making?" Sota asked.

"Let's make the peanut butter ones." Kagome said.

"Who's going to judge them?" Nisuki asked getting the things they needed out.

"I can call Sango, Ayame, and Rin?"

"Can you call Uncle Miro and Uncle Koga too?" Shiina asked. She liked Koga more now so she added Uncle to his name.

"Sure." Kagome got her cell out and started dialing numbers.

"What about Inuyasha I want to meet him." Sota said.

Shiina looked at her mom.

"Do you want me to call him Shi?" She asked.

"Will daddy get mad?"

"Most likely but he can't stop you from seeing him."

"Then yes call Inu, can I talk to him to ask?"

"Sure." Kagome smiled.

Sota and Nisuki shared a look they were glad Shiina was opening up to Inuyasha. But they also wanted to know why Hiro would get mad about Shiina seeing him.

**.!.Baking Time.!.**

Kagome and Sota who were now Team Sogome Higurashi just put their finished cookies in the oven. And Team Lion, Shiina picked the name, just finished cutting out their last shape and put the cookies in the oven too. Out in the living room were Sango, Ayame, Rin, Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"We might win." Sota said.

"Who knows the judges might pick Shi since she's so adorable." Kagome said.

"We won't cheat Kagome." Rin said.

"Yeah we'll go buy taste and looks." Sango added.

Kagome walked into the living room and leaned on the wall.

"Okay but, what if Shi gives you big little sad eyes or something?"

"…I'll pick her. I can't resist the eyes!" Ayame said.

"See my point."

"I won't have to do that mommy because our cookies will be yummy!" Shiina said and said hi to everyone.

"Hey Princess." Inuyasha said.

"Hi Inu, my daddy told me to tell you that you can't call me that."

"Did he?" Inuyasha raised a brow like Kagome did.

"Yeah he said to tell you that you can't say that ever again and also told me to stay away from you and that I couldn't talk to you anymore. But mommy said not to listen to that and that I could talk to you."

Kagome smacked her forehead. She should have told Shiina not to say anything, but she forgot how much Shiina likes to talk.

"Um Shi…go check on the cookies? Then can you bring me my phone?" Kagome asked.

"Okay!" Shiina skipped off to the kitchen.

"What…the…hell was that?" Sango asked.

"Can I explain this later?" Kagome asked.

"After the cookies and after Shiina goes to sleep."

Kagome sighed it was going to be a long night.

**So yeah once again I'm sorry for the long time no update. School kept me away.**

**.!.ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS.!.**

**Do you know how awkward it is for a nine year old to write "I like spaghetti with my meatballs."? **

**And also make sure you check to see if appliances are plugged up. Otherwise you'll be wasting minutes of your life.**

**.!.QUIZ ANSWERS.!.**

**The Panther Tribe is a tribe of panthers that don't like to be called cat demons.**

**He looked at the TV in amazement and called it a box.**

**They are Tsubaki's servants.**

**Sesshomaru is nineteen in human years and five hundred in dog years.**

**He is seventeen in human years and two hundred in dog years.**

**The flower is on the left side.**

**.!.QUIZ.!.**

**Who is the half demon who gave Kagome and Inuyasha stuff to heal Kirara?**

**How did Kagome meet Kaede?**

**Why did Miroku steal the Jewel from Kagome?**

**Does Hojo like Kagome?**

**Why did Kikyo try to bring Inuyasha to hell with her?**

**Who stopped it from happening?**

**.!.animefangirl92598.!.**


End file.
